


The Gift

by ElectraAshLeakySmith



Series: The Hope For Us [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraAshLeakySmith/pseuds/ElectraAshLeakySmith
Summary: Pure smut





	The Gift

Edmund moaned as his boyfriend thrusted into his body. Caspian pressed light kisses all over Edmund’s body as he slowly moved inside. He wanted this to last as long as he was able to. To prove to Edmund how much he loved the young king.

“Caspian, I’m about to come” Edmund moaned out as the king hit his prostate once more.

“Then come my love” Caspian answered, Edmund moaned again as he came on his and Caspian’s chests. Caspian continued thrusting into his boyfriend until he came as well. Caspian gently pulled out of Edmund and collapsed beside him. Edmund rolled onto his side before cuddling up against Caspian, his head rested on Caspian’s chest. Caspian wrapped his arms around Edmund’s waist pulling him closer before the couple fell asleep.

Both unaware to Aslan’s gift which was currently flourishing inside Edmund.


End file.
